


Cocoa and Lights

by derekstilinski



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble about the boys decorating their Christmas tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa and Lights

Thomas goes around the tree in circles, stringing up the Christmas lights. Christmas is always a good time of year, for so many reasons. The decorating, the kindness, the special foods and drinks, the all around seasonal touch to everything, and the  _gifts_ . Thomas loves getting gifts, a lot. He's been buying gifts months in advance so Newt and Minho have a bunch to open. He was careful to hide them, even stashed some at Teresa and Brenda's place.

"That's a Charlie Brown Christmas tree if I ever saw one." Minho says over in the kitchen, making his grandma's famous hot chocolate.

"It's not much, but it's a good one. Been in my family since I was little." Thomas says, trying to make the fake pine needles look more appealing. The three is over twenty years old and it's got bare spots, and some branches hang a little too low, but it gives Thomas and overwhelming sense of home, so he adores it. He carefully wraps the lights around the rest of it, then adds a second string. This thing's gonna shine, whether it wants to or not.

He's just getting his box of ornaments from home open when the door swings open, Newt stomping the snow from his boots before coming inside. He sets down a box on the counter and takes off his scarf, "Post office had yours, Minho. Don't think mine's gonna get in before Christmas."

"We'll keep the tree up until your package does get here." Thomas tells him, watching him get himself out of his boots and jacket.

Minho leaves the stove for a moment to kiss Newt's cold nose, "Thanks for running out for me."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get me some of that, will ya?" Newt gestures to Minho's simmering hot chocolate with a fond smile, remembering last year when Newt's parents flew them out to England for Christmas and Minho wowed them with it. Minho gives him a grin and he pads over to Thomas, sitting on the floor next to him, "That's good work so far, Tommy."

"Thank you. Minho thinks the tree is dingy." Thomas says, shaking the snow out of Newt's hair.

"I didn't say it was dingy!" Minho shouts, waving a wooden spoon.

Newt chuckles, leaning and pressing a kiss to Thomas' temple, "It's a good tree."

"Thank you." Thomas smiles, rifling through his box. His mother had sent it to him early, so he'd get it on time. There were a few gifts, two for Thomas and one for Minho and Newt each, then some of the ornaments Thomas made in school as a kid.

Newt snatches one up, a felt Christmas wreath with Thomas' kindergarten photo in the middle, "Oh, bless. Look at that cute little face."

Thomas takes it from his hands, chuckling, "Shut up."

"You've got sequins and paint all over your face, it's adorable," Newt grabs it back, getting up, "Minho, look at Thomas in primary school."

Thomas rolls his eyes, "It's not that special."

"It is! Look at him, what a weirdo. Were you the kid that ate glue?" Minho asks, looking at the photo in between pouring mugs of hot chocolate. He slaps Newt's hand when he goes to take one early.

"No, surprisingly, I wasn't." Thomas says, grabbing out a few ornaments and getting up to pin them on the tree.

"Oh. I was." Minho shrugs, dropping a dollop of Fluff into each mug.

Thomas chuckles, beckoning his boys over so they can all decorate the tree together. Newt sets Thomas' mug down by the couch before taking a few greedy sips off his own, not caring that he's burning his mouth. Minho settles his box on the ground then settles down with it, setting his hot chocolate aside to cool and melt and do awesome things while he opens his box.

"Mom sent us presents," Minho says as he moves the bubble wrap. Thomas makes a squealing noise and kneels by his side, grabbing the one that says ' _To Thomas, love Mrs. Lee_ ' in red pen. Minho rolls his eyes and opens up the card, letting Newt snatch the money that falls onto his lap, "' _Dear my little Minho, Newt and Thomas. Merry Christmas! I'm missing all of you so much, you'll have to come visit next year, and see all Maria's new puppies! Be good boys and stay warm. Love, Mom_ '."

"Aw, your dog had puppies, Minho." Newt takes out the gifts and picks up the framed photo of Minho's childhood golden lab Maria, on a checkered blanket with six puppies blindly wandering not too far away.

Minho smiles fondly, "Totally gonna let them crawl all over me next time we visit," He looks back at the card, reading the bottom of it before looking to Thomas, who is trying to open the sufficiently wrapped present, "Thomas, she said you can't open it until Christmas morning!"

Thomas pouts, "No, though."

"Yeah, Mom's rules, man." Minho says, holding his hand up for Thomas' gift.

Thomas makes a face but hands it back, then continues to decorate the tree, "Mama Lee, why?"

"Because she loves you and wants you to have lots of presents to tear into on Christmas." Minho tells him, setting aside the gifts to get to the ornaments; the candy cane mouse and the popsicle stick Santa, the fake mini gingerbread house and the small felt stocking he clumsily sewed all by himself in grade school. There's a few with photos of him when he was younger, but by now Newt and Thomas know very well what he looked like, since his mother insisted breaking out the photo albums the first time he brought them home.

Newt fondly looks at each of Minho's creations before passing them off to Thomas. He drags Thomas' box over and does the same. Minho gets up and helps them, Newt handing them ornaments until the tree is fully covered. They all step back to look at their work, when Thomas flails, "Shit! I forgot to ask for a tree topper!"

"Mom didn't send me one, either." Minho says, wondering what they'll put up there now.

"That's because _my_ Mum was sending us one." Newt sighs, "It's not really complete without one, is it?"

Thomas looks horrified, starting to pace with his thinking face on. Newt looks down at the empty boxes and notices the green ribbon wrapped around the package from Thomas' parents. He pulls the box into his lap and starts gently pulling it from the tape that secures it. He stands up after, leaning up to reach the top of the tree, "Don't worry, Tommy. It's okay." 

Minho's hands find his waist, hold him so he doesn't lose balance. He ties the ribbon in a bow at the top of the tree and steps back, Minho moving with him so he doesn't have to let go. Newt looks to Thomas, "Is that okay for now, love? Until my package gets here?"

Thomas inspects it, then he brightens, nods and comes over to give Newt a kiss, "Yeah, it's good."

Minho pulls Thomas into a kiss over Newt's shoulder and grins, "Then, light it up."

Thomas runs over to the outlet and seems to do a small countdown in his head, before plugging in the tree. It lights up in all different colors, and Newt leans to find the small box that has the option of making them blink. He sets it on low and smiles, "Thomas, this is brilliant."

"You think so?" Thomas asks, coming around to look at the tree in all its glory, before taking the presents the packages contained, settling them on the Star Wars tree skirt.

"I'd say it's perfect." Minho tells him with a smile.

They settle in on the couch and curl up. Thomas sips on his hot chocolate while Newt inquires about more when his mug is empty, and Minho kisses Newt's head before turning on the television, knowing the 25 Days of Christmas has his favorite movie queued for tonight. Thomas ends up letting Newt trade sips of his hot chocolate for kisses, and Minho rolls his eyes, watches his boys with their skin washed in all the colors from the tree's lights. He's pretty sure getting to be with them is his favorite thing about the holidays.

That, and Thomas' face when he's opening presents early on Christmas morning, not even waiting for Newt to slug back into the room with coffee. That's his second favorite. He'll have to take pictures.


End file.
